Roy
Roy is a gentle Super Mutant wandering the Wastelands of the American Southwest. That is not to say that he is kind or intelligent like Fawkes, Uncle Leon or Marcus. Roy is simply naive, not realising the stigma attached to his condition. He seems to think that he is merely a large, discolored, extremely dim-witted human. Were it not for his immense strength and durability, he would be long dead. No one knows why he chose Roy to be his name. It can only be assumed that it is easy to say and remember for the absent-minded creature. Early Life Roy just woke up one day in a place called "Mary's Posey Mullet Hairy Base". Or so that was what he heard the other mutants tell him. Like so many mutants to come from Mariposa's vats before and after him, he was not blessed in the realm of abstract thought and rationality. He was, however, blessed with a strength above and beyond that of other mutants. He had been taken from a trade caravan, and was the only one to survive FEV Exposure out of the lot. It is unknown why or how this came about, as the Master was not present to take notes, him being integrated into the Overseer's chair in the LA Vault Protoype. Roy had been moved on from Mariposa (or Mary's Posey as he called it, much to the annoyance of his mutated compatriots) mere weeks after his rebirth. This was rather fortuitous, as the Vault Dweller detonated the vats beneath Mariposa not long afterwards. Then, with the destruction of the Master, the mutants were, in a way, free. Roy, in a rare moment of lucidity, grabbed this opportunity with both bowling-ball-sized hands. He gunned down the group of mutants he had been working among, and when his minigun jammed, he beat the last four to death with a Super Sledgehammer. Apparently, he had retained some of his skills from his days as a caravan guard. Today Nowadays, Roy wanders the Southwest, blissfully unaware of the stigma attached to being a Super Mutant. This has led to a vast number of brawls and gun battles as he wandered happily into a town, only to be attacked. He still lacks any ability to put two and two together and realise that him being a mutant is what catalyses these situations. He met up with the Claws in New Reno (well, outside New Reno, to be exact), and after a short tussle with Jason, decided to travel with them. He then became embroiled in their battle with the Alfonzo Family of New Reno, making "friends" with one of the mobsters the Claws had been fighting, Johnny Fedele. He has since decided to continue travelling with the Claws, and will presumably stick with them until they reach DC. At which point he hopes to take in the tourist sights and indulge in a little luxury (which, to him, involves bathing in heavily irradiated water and eating copious amounts of raw meat). Roy parted ways with the Claws shortly after their return to DC, though the exact time is unknown. What is known is that his voracious appetite had a disastrous effect on the population of everything that couldn't outrun him between the Claws' HQ and Megaton, where he resided for a short time, having inadvertantly devastated several raider clans that were beginning to threaten the town. During his time in Megaton, he performed much the same function as various pieces of machinery in Pre-War times, doing everything from lifting and moving heavy objects to acting as a crude ladder. He also worked security at Moriarty's Saloon, his presence proving invaluable in preventing disputes escalating to violence. He also joined the Cult of the Atom. However, his wanderlust soon overtook him again and he bid farewell to the kind, if exploitative people of Megaton. Like Uncle Leo before him, and possibly with him, Roy wandered the Capitol Wastes, helping those he saw as in need (usually from face value, which led to many bemused Raiders being inadvertantly saved from superior Regulator forces). He also went through a spate of gathering "pets". These were merely animals he took a shine to at some point or another. These poor creatures all suffered ignominious ends at the hands of Roy's ill-placed affection, including a Mole Rat whose skull he caved in by patting it on the head one too many times and a Feral Dog he "cuddled" to death, breaking its spine and crushing it's chest. Possibly the most infamous incident was when he led his "pet" Feral Ghoul into Canteburry Commons. The unfortunate Feral went berserk and Roy himself put it down with a well-placed swing of his Super Sledge. Roy wandered in and around DC, finding it much more interesting than New Reno and other parts of the Core Region, simply because it was in a greater state of turmoil, and thus, there was always fighting to be done. He aided his Super Mutant brethren repel yet another Talon Company assault on the Capitol Building, and aided the Horde in scattering the Crusade and Last Legion remnant forces in DC. Skills & Equipment For his "weppinz" Roy always keeps a Super Sledge (his Pow Hammer), a minigun (he does not understand what is "mini" about it), and a combat shotgun handy. He discovered that he can use humie-sized guns (or bangsticks as he calls them) by breaking off the trigger guard. This process involves little care, and for a beast of Roy's strength, very little effort. He uses the shotgun as a sidearm, and due to his massive strength, he can almost completely override the recoil. In terms of skills, Roy can be considered formidable in a wide spread of combat disciplines, due to his massive strength, and a reach that many foes underestimate. With his sledge in hand (or even a broom handle), he can pulp his unfortunate enemy's head before they get within striking range of him. As a gunfighter, he is surprisingly accurate, as his herculean strength allows him to overcome recoil in most human-sized weapons. He is equally capable with large weapons, as he has the stamina to fire them for far longer periods than most foes (and most commonly available cover) can withstand. Bare-handed, he is easily able to break a human in half (literally in one case). A solid kick is more than enough to implode the lungs of a human, and the concussion from a punch delivered by Roy can easily cause a stroke. Roy also wears a suit of home-made "Powar Armar". The suit was inspired by a robot and a pair of Brothers of Steel Roy killed one time. This ramshackle suit is cobbled together from metal of various types and from various sources. On close inspection, panels from cars can be made out, as well as a few peices of real power armor. It consists of a breastplate made from the hood of a Corvega, and a backplate made from a manhole cover. The shoulder pads are made from the breastplates of the muse's power armor, and the vambraces are made from their stretched out thigh-plates. The groin armor is made from their shoulder pads. His thighs and calves have scrap metal of various denominations, ranging from tractor panelling to what appears to be a hubcap, as well as a car tyre or two. The suit is held together with leather belts braided together, timing belts and chains from cars and one or two nails (Roy learned the hard way why you don't nail your armor together while wearing it). And to top it all off, the "Helmit" is a Protecron's head, complete with light. He can use his "Helmit" to "disgize" himself as a robot (or at least he thinks so), by rotating the helmet so thet the Protecron's "jaw plate" covers his face. After a spate of crashing into and breaking things because he couldn't see, Roy put eye holes in the helmet. He discovered, with much pain and screaming, that you shouldn't gouge eyeslits into your helmet while wearing it. Personality and Attributes Above all, Roy is a simple creature, finding joy in simple things. Like the pattern a person's brains make when his Super Sledge minces their head. Or what shape a cloud is (mostly cloud-shaped, apparently). Roy is violently loyal to those he sees as his friends (anyone who shows him any acts of kindness, who are few and far between). He also claims to enjoy reading (book-learning as he calls it). He does not realise that everyone else knows that he is about as literate as a rock. He does enjoy looking at the pictures (where available), or trying to pick out patterns the words make. Surprisingly, he has 'learned' enough of his "lettirz", to know how to write his name, as he has learned to use a pen (beyond pointy end goes in the other guy), and mimics how a Little Un once wrote his name for him. Roy is slow to anger, but when finally riled, he is a force to be reckoned with, and has left many towns nothing but smoking wrecks as he violently defends himself from people who shoot at him. He gives many warnings as to his state of anger, his hands usually shake, and if you don't see him pulling any one of his weapons, you deserve to wind up on the business end of them. Due to his profoundly stunted mental faculties (Roy is stupid, even by Super Mutant standards, though not to the extent of the infamous Harry), it is unknown what effect, if any, the natural degenerative senility Super Mutants suffer from as they age, will have on Roy's damaged, naive mind. He displays an immense capacity for learning, although his abysmal short-term memory generally means he has to learn something from scratch several times before commmitting it to memory, at which point he never seems to forget. This includes mimicking how to write his name, which he keeps written on one of the belts tying his bracers together, just in case. Because he has a brain for smart-making, apparently. Additionally, Roy has, at times, displayed incredible intelligence, particularly when fighting. This ranges from simple decisions like differentiating between enemies of differing threat levels, to subduing an enemy without inflicting serious harm beyond a broken finger or two. These traits hint at some greater intelligence buried under Roy's mind-numbing stupidity, as many of his attacks and holds and locks are identifiable as Martial Arts techniques. Quotes Category:Characters